Tenka Nihisaki's Jinchūriki Forms
|image=Jinchuuriki state.jpg |unnamed jutsu=Yes |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Tenka Nihisaki is the jinchūriki of Gyūki, and is therefore capable of transforming into various forms that resemble her tailed beast, until she finally takes on the complete form of the Eight-Tails. Unlike most other jinchūriki, she has full control of the Eight-Tails and her tailed forms. Prior to her abandoning of Kumogakure she was forbidden from accessing the Eight-Tails forms unless there was an emergency situation, requiring approval from the Raikage. While the jinchūriki forms were the most prominent showing of it, the Eight-Tails' power was always present in some form as Tenka could produce ink through her tailed beast, and often applied smaller applications of tailed beast chakra to a lesser state in order to back up her already considerable power. Power of an Ox Developed by observing users of Chakra Enhanced Strength, Tenka developed her own offshoot that utilized the Eight-Tails' chakra instead. Calling it the , it acted much like an in-between of the Initial Jinchūriki Form and its Medical Ninjutsu-based cousin. Tailed beast chakra was focused into the hands and feet through precise chakra control and then release it with expert timing. The technique, while not a true jinchūriki form, was viewed as such as it continued to blur the line between Tenka and Gyūki. Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Eight-Tails' chakra, Tenka's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs of this are her eyes' pupils become slitted, and will change from green to red. Following this, her nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and her dark brown hair will grow spikier and become unruly, as it stands on end, the ribbon wrapped in her hair is commonly known to come undone during the change. While she can still stand on her own two feet, Tenka can move at greater speeds by manoeuvring on all fours in a manner that looks similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. This was originally the only form Tenka could access when she did not have control of the Eight-Tailed Beast, however it was later phased out by the Version One forms after Tenka gained total mastery of her Tailed Beast. As part of her training in Kumogakure, Tenka was taught how to contact the Eight-Tails in order to make use of its chakra. Even though the initial form is the weakest of all jinchūriki forms, it still increased Tenka's physical strength, and its healing rate was able to regenerate her right forearm, after being incinerated by a Kumogakure ANBU's Fire Release. This form also increased her speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan was able to track her movements. Tenka was often using this form during her training due to the increased physical power and access to much larger chakra reserves that it provided. As such it increased her limits and allowed her to go much further in a shorter length of time than if she had to take longer breaks in order to recuperate and replenish herself. Version One Using her own chakra, Tenka can freely and quickly form a red demon cloak that surrounds her body, which was referred to as . Once activated, her canine teeth and nails extend. The cloak itself gives Tenka paws of chakra around her hands and horns on her head. The attack power of this form is very high, Tenka could decapitate a person with a single smash from her forehead, or she could completely blow away a persons chest with a powerful enough strike. She could also lift a massive sword, comparable in size to Gamabunta's tanto, and was shown destroying large rock formations during her escape from Kumogakure. She entered a one-tailed form during her graduation exam in Iwagakure, showing off this fact in order to attract the Tsuchikage's attention; and one, and, three-tailed forms during her training test in the Forest of Death under Mayu Torayama. The Samehada was said to be able to absorb up to six of these tails at a time. Like the first three tailed forms of other jinchūriki, these tails are translucent with bubbles of chakra forming on the surface. Other than an incremental increase in Tenka's strength and speed, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. She was fully capable of forming eight-tails in this form as they were needed. Version Two By tapping into the Eight-Tails' chakra reserves, Tenka can enter her forms. As stated by the Raikage, this is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give her an edge in battle without completely releasing the Eight-Tails, as that would endanger anyone around her. To transform into Version 2, Tenka forms eight Version 1 tails and wraps them around her body transforming her into Version 2, creating a crater underneath her. She can also enter Version 2 from her full Eight-Tails form. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1 (similar to Naruto's four-tailed form and upwards). Hooves form around her feet, the horns on her head elongate, and a final "chin horn" resembling that of the Eight-Tails appears. While in this form Tenka becomes more muscular, though she loses any identifiable gender traits, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as a bull's skull, to increase the strength of her attacks. While entering the Version 2 forms required that Tenka have already entered the Version 1 forms and be in use of eight-tails, the amount of the Eight-Tails' chakra she took would control how many tails she had in the Version 2 form. In her fight with the Raikage she had shown four, six, and, finally eight-tailed forms as the fighting grew more intense. She could also revert to this state after entering the full Eight-Tails Form at her convenience. Her abilities in the Version Two state, bordered on the unnatural, capable of firing bolts of pure chakra from her tails. Her body, being almost entirely made of chakra in this state, became subject to her will and creativity, allowing Tenka to enlarge her tails which could then split off to form a duplicate of herself. The duplicates were more-or-less puppets for Tenka to control, though she could switch her consciousness between any of them and return to her human form from any of them as well. Her tails weren't the only part that could be altered as she had been shown on occasion to grow a second upper body from her back while prowling around allowing her to move on all fours while also retaining full combat capability. Eight-Tails Chakra Mode The is a form that Tenka gained through Gyūki's aid while trying to develop a way to utilize the Tailed Beast Ball without the need to make herself into a gigantic target for the enemy, especially after her failure to make the Tailed Beast Blitz Blade. She is able to access this form without any interaction with Gyūki whatsoever, being able to draw on the form at her own discretion. When Tenka enters this form her body is enveloped by a shroud of chakra that streams off her body like flames, similar to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, only the flames in this case are a cold blue. Tenka's Eight-Tails Chakra Mode also lacks the markings of the Nine-Tails, instead the shoulders are emblazoned with the Iron Armour Seal. Tenka's irises also become a glowing blue while the sclera becomes black in this form. With the Eight-Tails' power fully under her control, Tenka's strength is significantly increased to the point where she could easily lift the Three Great Snakes with little effort. Her dramatically increased speed surpassed that of users of the Lightning Release Armour, and even the Swift Release, if only barely. Yaseiran had trouble determining if Tenka's speed was from the Body Flicker Technique, as all he was able to see was a "flash of fire" when Tenka attacked Kaasage Tachinai, who was surrounded by his Eien. This form's chakra shroud gives Tenka immense physical protection, but sufficiently powerful attacks could still be very dangerous. The most notable showing of its resistance was in Tenka's decision to use it as her defense against inferno-natured techniques which it could almost entirely negate, though as was shown it could not completely eliminate the power of the Inferno Blade. Tenka can also use the chakra arms to help her in various ways for offensive and defensive purposes - as well as in the creation of new techniques such as the Thundering Hell and Inferno Blade Rampage. She had the ability to create a Tailed Beast Blitz Blade however she was seen as unable to create the technique in a state that wasn't life threatening, forcing her to abandon it. Partial Transformation Tenka's has a massive degree of control over Gyūki's power, to the point where she could not only create different versions of the tailed beast cloaks but the limbs of the beast itself. Partially transforming to use Gyūki's tentacles granted her a far larger degree of dexterity which she often applied to her Wolf Dance fighting style allowing her to perform martial feats that would be physically impossible otherwise. Full-Eight Tails Form While fighting the Raikage and Kumogakure ANBU, Tenka managed to fend them off long enough to transform into the Eight-Tails' full form, in which her skin is destroyed in a similar fashion to the Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki after entering the Four-Tailed form and above. In this form, she takes on the full appearance of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, rather than just a cloak, taking on the appearance of a huge ox-like creature with eight octopus tentacles as its tails, and four horns on her head, one of which has been broken. Like her previous forms, Tenka seems to be in full control of this form. However she was capable of religating control over to the Eight-Tails if needed. While a ninja of Kumogakure she was forbidden from fully transforming by the Raikage outside of emergencies which were defined by the Raikage and the council of Kumogakure. Tenka followed these demands up until her betrayal of the village where her jinchūriki powers kept her alive against the overwhelming numbers of her opposition. In this form, she is able to create a Tailed Beast Ball in front of her mouth and releases it as a widespread blast, causing destruction on an immense scale. Her endurance is dramatically increased in this form, able to endure a bombardment of Lightning and Storm Release techniques for a considerable amount of time before counterattacking. She is also extremely fast in this form, able to block the Amaterasu with her fist and strike extremely quickly with her tentacles. Category:Tailed beasts